Jamie: Make My Day
by Timoria Jackson
Summary: Jamie's life isn't horrible, it's just boring. Not content with being "I have nothing to do" boring, it has become "my life is entirely devoid of meaning" boring. However, fate has decided to shake things up a bit. Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Greetings from Real Life

Hi! I'm Timoria. Most of my friends call me Timi or Mory. This is my first fic, so be nice.

I do not own Transformers or anything affiliated with it.

"But Mom, everybody has one!"

Jamie rolled her eyes at her little brother's whiny tone as she got up and shut the door, then went back to her Algebra II book. She sighed. Algebra II was boring because she learned faster than the other kids in her class, but her school didn't have an accelerated course for it, and she was in that tiny little margin that was really smart but not smart enough to learn advanced courses early.

Jamie started to pick up her English homework, but remembered they were reading _The Old Man and the Sea._ She'd been bored to tears before the end of the first chapter, so she'd forced herself to read it all in one day so she didn't have to look at it again except when she forgot the answer to a question—which happened about once in a blue moon. Oh, well. She'd already done all the questions that were due that week anyway.

Jamie sighed and flopped down backwards on her bed. That seemed to be the problem with her life. _Everything_ was boring. She didn't agree with much that Christians said, but she agreed with whoever had written that book the Girls' Bible Club had been reading that month. She'd stayed after school on Wednesday to save her mom some gas money going back and forth to color guard practice. Jamie had finished her homework from early in the day in study hall, and for once the Algebra teacher had been absent on sickleave, so she didn't have any homework to keep her from going stir crazy.

Jamie had seen a poster advertising that the Girls' Bible Club was meeting on Wednesdays from three to four. School got out at 2:15, and color guard practice didn't start until 4:30, so in a last ditch effort to preserve her sanity, Jamie decided to check out the Bible club. Who knew, maybe she'd be pleasantly surprised and they'd say something worthwhile.

Turns out they had. Whoever wrote that book (_Captivated? Captivating?) _had known _something_ about people, or at least girls. They'd said that every girl wants to be a princess of some sort, that every woman longs to be part of an adventure. That made sense to Jamie. She'd always wanted to be someone important or adventurous, like a superhero or a politician (a good one) or a cowgirl in a western. Other girls seemed to think that way, too. Why else did authors and playwrights and movie makers make money hand over fist when they came out with stuff like Hannah Montana and Nancy Drew and the Princess Diaries and Cinderella? Why else were RPGs and websites where you could make yourself whoever you wanted to be so popular?

Maybe that's why people came up with religion in the first place: they wanted to be part of something bigger than plain old everyday life. It would make sense. All the stories about magic and god-kings and parting seas were part of an effort to be part of something outside of themselves. Sometimes Jamie wished to—to—well, wished with all she had that they were true. She, too, joined the ancients in feeling that she was a stranger in a strange land.

Sorry if you wanted action from the start, but I needed to set this one up before I could take it anywhere. There will probably be some more slowness before the action starts, but there will be action. I promise.


	2. Chapter 1: The Flying Rock Thing

I do not own Transformers. Jamie, Momo, and any other OCs are mine.

* * *

"Konichiwa, Benvenuto-san!" Jamie's Japanese friend, Momo Akasaka (or Akasaka Momo for those technicality sticklers out there), greeted her as she walked in the school Friday morning. 

"Konichiwa, Akasaka-san," Jamie replied. Jamie had noticed that Momo was uncomfortable using given names with people she'd just met, so Jamie had started calling her Akasaka-san, and their friendship had grown from there. They were only four weeks into the school year, so it didn't really seem appropriate to either of them to start calling each other by given names just yet, though Momo had randomly called her Benvi-chan the day before.

"What's wrong, Benvenuto-san? You seem sad today."

"I'm okay, Akasaka-san. I just realized that my life is totally boring and pointless, that's all."

"Your life may be boring, but it isn't pointless. Who else took the time to notice I was . . . what's the word? Unconstant?" Momo was a fairly fluent English speaker, but sometimes she just plain forgot the word she wanted.

"Uncomfortable." Jamie chuckled when she saw Momo's chagrined look. "Don't worry about it, Akasaka-san. I do it all the time in French class."

"Hey, Jamie! Hey, there, Akasaka! What's up?"

Momo and Jamie turned around to see Marcie, the captain of the color guard and Jamie's best friend, burst through the doors and into the lobby of the school. With her chin-length blond hair, Marilyn Monroe figure, hot-off-the-fashion-press clothes, and bubbly attitude, Marcie differed greatly from her two friends. Momo was very petite, but very spunky. You knew not to mess with her just by looking at her black-and-red Gothic Lolita clothes and purple spiky hair, not to mention the way she carried herself. (She stayed away from piercing because she bruised easily.) Jamie was a different story entirely: friendly but quiet, with long straight brown hair cut in layers and swept-over bangs. She was well endowed in the hip area, but in the bust line, she barely qualified for a B-cup. Her clothing choices were . . . well, eccentric. Take this particular day's outfit: red-and-green plaid pleated skirt, brown-black thigh-high boots, and a red-and-black cropped jacket over a gold metallic body suit. (What can you expect? If she has to lead an adventure-deprived life, she ought to get to spice things up a bit in the clothing department.)

The bell rang just then, and all three split up, bolting for their lockers (which were in three different places on the second and third floors, and elevators were handicapped and special permission access only).

Jamie felt better as she ran for Chem Lab like she was being chased by a pack of rabid wolves. If she couldn't have an exciting life, at least she had good friends. And hey, she was a senior, so who knew what next year would bring?

88888888888

Jamie stood outside the school by the flagpole, tapping her foot impatiently. Momo and Marcie should have met her ten minutes ago. Jamie grinned as she saw them running up, Momo helping Marcie haul the mass amounts of stuff Marcie was madly shoving into her backpack.

"Don't say a word, Jay-bird. Akasaka's been raggin' on me the whole way here."

"Not a thing," Jamie said solemnly, barely fighting the grin off her face. Then she covered her mouth as laughter bubbled up her throat, right through her shaking hand. They'd made quite a spectacle of themselves coming up the sidewalk. Marcie rolled her eyes as she shouldered her bag. Momo smirked.

"What's first, history or chem?" Jamie asked as they walked out into the ditch. Jamie's house was the group's favorite place to study, as it was out in the country with fewer distractions than the others'. (Marcie and her mom and three brothers lived in an apartment in the middle of town, and Momo's Hungarian adoptive mother was very talkative and liked to ask them to taste-test her food or even help cook it. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but constantly eating and talking doesn't leave much time for homework. Neither does dodging barely-teenage boys, for that matter.) You couldn't get to Jamie's house by public transit or school bus, because it was out of the district. It was only about ten minutes' walk from the high school, though. You just had to make sure that you stayed in the ditch.

"Definitely chemistry," Momo said. "Let's get the annoying part out of the way first. Besides, we have lab to—" WhoooSSH—BAM!

The girls covered their heads as they dove face-first into the ditch to avoid the speeding, fiery object.

"What the blazes was THAT?" Marcie shrieked.

"A big flying fire-rock," Jamie said in a dazed voice.

Momo gave her the hairy eyeball. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. You mind if I borrow your cape the rest of the way back?"

"Shut UP, you two," Marcie growled as she got to her feet.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Momo shouted.

"To see what it was," Jamie stated as she got up to join Marcie on her way over to the crater, very much recovered from her slight daze.

"Are you two nuts? What if it's emitting toxic gases? What if it's an alien ship?"

Jamie and Marcie just rolled their eyes and continued to the crater.

"Hey, wait up! _Crazy Americans,_" Momo added in a mutter.

* * *

Okay, I think that's enough for now. I need to go do my homework. Review, please! 


End file.
